


France Soir

by Syrensong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrensong/pseuds/Syrensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first date brings nerves and past feelings. But a first date also brings new emotions and new experiences too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	France Soir

_Chapter One._

"Have you done this before?"

 

Harry looked across the small table to his companion. The candle on the saucer fluttered weakly, next to the glass jar of wild flowers. He moved his wine glass an inch or two to one side, and then returned it to its first position. He picked it up and took a sip. The Merlot slid down his throat, warm and rich, calming him with its solid nature.

 

"I've thought about it." Harry looked over at the blond opposite him. Malfoy wore a tailored dress shirt and trousers. His hair was styled back, not as severe as during his school days, but accentuating the leanness of his features. His cheekbones stood out, hard and angular, and Harry wanted to reach across to touch them. He thought they might have been sharp enough to cut his finger. Harry continued quietly.

 

 "Seriously twice," he said. "Not so seriously, lots of times."

 

"But?" Malfoy's voice rose upwards in pitch. He wanted the answer to his question.

 

"But I never did anything. I never cheated on my wife." Harry looked into Malfoy's grey eyes. They were staring directly at him, full of storm clouds. Even though he knew that Malfoy would never have used Legilimency on him, he would have sworn that he was trying to read his mind.

 

"Who were they? The two?" Malfoy seemed anxious that there had even been others that Harry may have thought about. His hands gripped his own wine glass, one finger running around the edge of the crystal lip, while the other hand twisted the stem this way and that. The golden liquid in the crystal flowed in patterns inside the glass, making waves as it sloshed backwards and forth.

 

Harry looked down at his own goblet again. He hadn't cheated on Ginny, no, but the feelings he had had for these others, had left him almost heartbroken anyway.  The emotional impact of nearly falling in love with a person other than your spouse. It was cruel, and Harry had been miserable, and unable to talk to anyone about his feelings. Certainly not his two best friends. He needed to tell someone.

 

"One was Lily's ballet teacher. The other was her school teacher. It was several years ago for the first, the other last year."

 

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Why your youngest's teachers? Did your older children not have similar teachers?"

 

Harry had thought about this too, and knew his answer already. "Lily took up ballet, the boys weren't interested in any type of dancing. And their football coach was the father of one of the boys on the team. The ballet teacher was strong, and fit, and athletic and energetic, and reminded me of someone else." And blond too, he thought.  "And the primary school had had several teachers leave or retire, and Lily's teacher had come to the school after Al had finished that grade. Lily's class was the first class he taught there. I helped out with anything they asked of us parents, and we got to know each other quite well. I still don't know where he lives or who he lives with, or if he has a partner, but it was so real, so needy."

 

Harry took a sip of wine, to calm himself. He could feel his eyes filling, and his throat closing. His emotions for this other man still overwhelmed him on occasions. He looked to the side of their table, taking in the other diners, each eating their meals, or conversing quietly over their alcohol and coffee. He didn't want to catch Malfoy's eyes.

 

The small French restaurant, France Soir, in Muggle London had been Malfoy's idea, but Harry loved it. His steak had been cooked perfectly, the garlic butter dribbling over the edges. Small baby potatoes and green beans complemented the tender meat. The waiters seemed to have a sixth sense when to approach to refill their water glasses or with offerings of more wine, and when to leave the two well dressed men to their conversation.

 

Harry lifted his head to look directly at Malfoy once again. "And you? Have you ever done this?"

 

He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer to his question. If Malfoy had cheated before on Astoria, would it make Harry feel better. Would it make him, Harry, a better person because he hadn't done so? But, if Malfoy had done, he would know what to do, how to go about this, whatever this was. He waited.

 

Malfoy took a deep breath. He looked out to the side, along the wall of burnished mirrors. He could see Harry's profile as he glanced into the mirror and the reflection of the restaurant.

 

"I've kissed a woman. Two years ago. It was Daphne, Astoria's sister." Harry remembered the blonde haired witch from their year at Hogwarts. She hadn't made an impression on him then, unlike Malfoy himself, or Pansy Parkinson, or Malfoy's two thugs, and so he hadn't cared much about her.  He stared at Malfoy in surprise.

 

"Your sister-in-law?" he asked.

 

"Mmm." Malfoy agreed. "It certainly wasn't a planned thing, let me tell you. We were both very drunk, reminiscing about school, the good times that is, and she said that I had never made a move on her then, and asked why not. I couldn't think of any reason that would have satisfied her, Pansy was all over me at that time, I was trying not to be killed by a mad man, I couldn't keep my eyes off someone in another house. It all sounded too stupid, so I kissed her. It was unfortunate that Astoria had just finished putting Scorpius in bed and walked in on our first kiss. It was stupid. And it hurt her. Hurt Daphne too. And it hurt my marriage."

 

Harry had read about the Malfoy marriage separation in The Prophet. He knew that anything he was likely to do in the wizard world would end up front page news too. He felt sorry for Malfoy.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Malfoy. Malfoy nodded at this, but he hadn't finished with his speech.

 

"I haven't done anything with a man before though."

 

Harry looked at the beautiful man opposite him. His stunning features drew looks from all over the restaurant. He had watched the French waiters take a second glance at the pale, luminescent hair, at the eyes that burned, at the collar bones that were hinted at alongside the slender neck, open and inviting at the unbuttoned collar of the silk shirt. Harry was half hard, and had been since seeing Malfoy enter the restaurant, hiding his lap beneath his serviette and the tablecloth. He hadn't wanted to use the facilities in case Malfoy had seen him and guessed at his predicament.

 

"Are you attracted to men?" Harry whispered the question. He wanted to know. He needed to know. He had thought that this was where the two of them had been leading to from way back at Hogwarts. His attraction to Draco Malfoy had been obvious when he had thought about it, ten years after they had left school. And every male that he came across had been categorised into better looking or worse than Malfoy. None had come close. Even his two near misses had not been as handsome as the blond staring at him. It was the way they had communicated to Harry that had been the attraction there.

 

"Just one," Malfoy whispered back. He was staring at Harry, looking from one eye to the other. Harry wanted to reach across the table and take his hand. He put his right hand near the centre of the table, just as if he had let go of his wine glass and hadn't put it into his lap again yet. He wanted Malfoy to touch him. He thought he might self combust. His heart was racing, and the other hand was clammy and sweaty. His nipples were beginning to harden under his shirt, and his cock had become painfully tight against his trousers. If Malfoy touched him, Harry didn't know what he would do.

 

Malfoy let his left hand fall from his crystal glass and onto the table. He stretched his fingers towards Harry's and tangled their littlest fingers together. Harry leant further across and grasped onto Malfoy's hand, clasping it tightly. Now he had his hand, he wasn't going to let Malfoy go.

 

"Me?" Harry asked, barely audible. He ran his tongue over his teeth, he tasted metal, knew the adrenaline running through him tasted like this.

 

"Always you, Harry." Malfoy replied. He smiled a gentle smile at the dark haired man across from him. The man who had saved him, saved all of them. But who was needy, and desperate. And who wanted him back.

 

"Can we go now?" Harry swallowed the remains of his red wine, signalling for the check to a passing waiter. He continued holding onto Malfoy's hand  until the bill was discreetly placed on the corner of the table. Harry withdrew his wallet and pulled a number of large denomination pounds from it and placed it within the leather billfold. He smiled at the waiting staff members as he pushed back his chair and stood.

 

Harry waited until Malfoy had stood as well, before ushering the blond man to walk before him out of the restaurant. Harry held the door for Malfoy and closed it gently behind him. He ushered Malfoy to the next doorway, out of view of other diners  and the waiters from the restaurant. He pulled him towards his body.

 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked Malfoy, determined and already leaning his body towards the other man.

 

"Harry, yes," Malfoy murmured as Harry closed the distance and he felt Harry's lips upon his. They were soft. They were gentle. It was a first kiss, a simple kiss, a kiss to remember all others by. Harry licked at Malfoy's tongue, stroking and touching it. His lips were becoming stronger, more forceful. Harry's nose bumped into Malfoy's and he turned his head the other way to avoid it. He pulled Malfoy closer towards him, holding onto his hips. He could feel the other man's erection through the dark wool trousers. Harry held him tightly for a second or two before stepping back from the warm, inviting body in front of him.

 

Harry breathed in heavily, and murmured, "Will you come home with me? Draco?"

 

Draco leaned in to Harry. "Yes, Harry. Oh yes. Now."

 

Harry took hold of Draco's hand and walked him towards the nearest alley. He looked into Draco's grey eyes and took hold of both hands. "You're sure?" Draco smiled at Harry and squeezed the hands that were holding him tightly. He nodded.

 

 

_Chapter Two._

Harry apparated them both onto the doorstep of Grimmauld place. The door opened with a wave of his wand. Draco looked about in wonder at the change of the old Black mansion. Having been to visit his great-aunt when he was a child, he was intrigued to see the changes Harry had wrought upon the dilapidated house. Fine woodwork adorned the staircase. The walls were painted in dark grey, modern and sophisticated. Gone were the house elf heads from the banister and a crimson and purple painted canvas was the only artwork on the wall.

 

Draco closed the door behind him and pulled Harry towards him. His hands rested on the other man's hips, and Draco shuddered as he felt the lean body tilt up to align their groins to touch. He grabbed Harry's arse as they kissed, pulling him and releasing him. They thrust together as tongues wrestled and fought.  Harry nipped at Draco's lips and Draco let out a groan as his breathing sped up.

 

"Harry, oh... I'm going to...ohh." He stiffened and felt his orgasm flow through him. Harry softened his tongue and licked at Draco's neck as he felt himself come closer to finishing. He breathed in the musky scent of the blond in his arms, mouthing and breathing hotly against the pale neck he had admired for so very long. He wanted to mark it, kiss it until there was a ring of teeth marks and lip prints surrounding it. He tightened his grip on Draco's arse, pulling him closer. He thrust upwards again. So close... so close...

 

"Oh, Draco..." Harry huffed against the warm neck he was mouthing. He panted and gasped, the scent of Draco's cologne invading his senses, muddling his mind. He came with powerful bursts, mouth opened in a silent cry. Draco held his back, cuddling Harry towards himself, peppering his face and forehead with kisses. Harry sagged against the arms around him. His pants were damp, becoming cool and unpleasant.

 

Harry fumbled in his sleeve and retrieved his wand. Usually his wand flicked out straight from his holster, but he thought he must be too exhausted for this to happen. Waving the wand over both of their trousers, he vanished the mess of their passion.

 

He smiled at Draco. "Welcome to my house."

 

Draco grinned back at him. "It's good to see the elf heads are gone." He gestured to the staircase. "It might be nice to see the kitchen, or the bedrooms," he gave Harry a wink. "Or the rest of the place too."

 

Startled at Malfoy's humour, Harry held out his hand for Draco and they entered the kitchen together.

 

"Cup of tea? Or something stronger?"

 

"Wine please, then tea in bed."

 

Harry opened a bottle of South Australian wine Hermione had brought back from her last trip to visit her parents.

 

"Try this. This is one of my favourites. A Penfold's Shiraz."

 

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry poured the deep ruby wine into two stemless crystal glasses.

 

"You're a bit sophisticated now, Potter," he said as he took the crystal and clinked his with Harry's own glass.

 

"Here's to..." Draco paused. He looked over to where Harry was leaning against the counter bench.  So many possibilities, he thought. "Here's to a new start.  Here's to us." Leaning in to Harry, he captured the lips that had held him captive all night. Lips that had spoken of new feelings and past ones. Lips that may be part of his permanent future.

 

"Yes, here's to us." Harry murmured against the soft lips that pressed against his own. He sipped from his glass, rolling the red liquid around his mouth before swallowing. Draco watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed the wine. His eyes were darting all around Harry's face, taking in the wine-stained lips, the patch of stubble next to the corner of his mouth, the fascinating green eyes that had attracted his notice since first year. What a difference the ten years since the War had made for both of them. Their marriages, their children, their divorces, and finally, their acceptance of a bisexuality that had remained hidden for so many years.

 

Harry floated a steaming teapot up the staircase, the scent of peppermint filling his senses. Senses that had become alive just being with Draco this evening. He knew before he turned around that Draco would be standing right behind him, taking in the dark walled bedroom, one he had never shared with his ex-wife. The large wooden bed took up the most space within the room, a navy bedspread with cream sheets and pillows spread upon it. Draco placed the two mugs and plate of biscuits upon the painted wooden bureau next to the door. He strode towards Harry, reaching out to tug the jumper up and over Harry's head. He started to unbutton the pale blue shirt, lifting and pulling it out of Harry's trousers. Harry couldn't wait for Draco to finish undressing him, and waved his wand to strip the two men. The clothes flew to the chair in the corner of the room, hopelessly tangled. Their shoes had disappeared from their feet to land in a pile under the chair.

 

"Careful, Potter. That was silk, damn it." Draco pouted at Harry, but pulled the other man closer, revelling in the smooth hardness of Harry's chest as it warmed his own skin. He leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck to Harry even as he licked behind Harry's ear. Harry had bent his head to mouth against the pale skin on the side of Draco's neck, sucking and laving the warmth he left behind. Long licks ran up the throat to Draco's jaw. Harry kissed his face before attacking his mouth once again.

"You are so beautiful." Harry said as he lifted his head to look into Draco's eyes. "Ever since school I've wanted to do this to you."

 

He licked a stripe onto Draco's throat. One of his hands reached down Draco's body to curl and caress the hard cock jutting out. He swirled a finger through the moisture he found there and raised it to his lips. "I've wanted this for so long." He hummed around his finger as he tasted Draco's flavour.

 

Harry nudged Draco towards the bed, crowding him until the back of Draco's legs hit the wooden frame. His knees buckled and he flopped carelessly upon the bedspread. Harry looked at him lying there, his eyes growing wider and tongue slipping out to wet his lips. Draco looked edible.

 

"Oh," Harry breathed. He crawled up Draco's body, his chest brushing over Draco's cock, making the blond suck in a juddering breath. Draco clenched his stomach muscles as Harry licked one of his nipples. A hand came up to rub the other one, thumb rolling over it from one side to the other and around in a circle. Harry sucked the nipple, flicking it with his tongue as the other one was squeezed between finger and thumb. Draco pushed his chest upwards, straining towards the sensations. Harry moved up along his body and finally, finally, leant down to put his lips upon the other mans. He kissed Draco slowly, moving his tongue against his lips. He bit Draco's lower lip before licking it in apology.

 

"I've wanted you for so long, Draco." Harry whispered to the man underneath him.

 

Draco had lost his power of speech. He was on the edge of his peak just from the words that Harry spoke to him. From the constant hands running over his body, finding pleasure in his body, bringing him pleasure too. He arched his back as Harry bent his head towards his groin. He felt the curls of Harry's hair brush his stomach as the man cradled his body in his arms. Draco shouted as he felt the first touch of Harry's tongue upon his cock. Harry licked a stripe up to the tip and ran his tongue around the head of the organ in front of him. He was half hugging Draco, his legs curled around the lean legs of the other man. He opened his mouth and took all of Draco into himself. He bobbed his head and slurped up and down the hard cock. He tasted Draco's flavour, leaving him hungry for his seed. He moved faster and faster, hoping that Draco would release his come into Harry's mouth, not wanting to lose any of it to the sheets twisted beneath them. Harry swirled his tongue around the head of the penis as he rose to the tip, and Draco shuddered and came in a breathtaking whoosh of air.  Harry licked and sucked the softening cock, licking up the three drops spilt upon Draco's stomach from his powerful orgasm.

 

Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and he felt completely boneless. He felt something zip past him from the nightstand near his head. He managed to open his eyes to see Harry covering his fingers in a cream from a small glass jar. Was this it? Was this going to be the first time he had something inside his arse? He knew the mechanics of gay sex, and wished for it with Harry, but the nervousness was still there. He followed those fingers, now covered with grease, as they caressed the still sensitive glans of his penis. He moaned and watched as even so sated, his cock twitched under Harry's touch.

 

Harry rubbed his hand up and down the long penis in front of him. He rubbed at the underside, and his eyes widened with delight as Draco started to harden once again. He rolled the furry balls in his hand, the pale hairs clumping together forming curls as they became oiled. Harry looked up at Draco's face, seeing the alert eyes and teeth that nibbled at his lower lip. He smiled at him, and reached for the jar again. Covering his fingers with more of the white cream, he saw Draco push back into the pillows, bracing himself for something unknown. He raised one eyebrow quickly and winked as his hands reached around his own body to enter one finger inside himself. He sighed at the sensation, and added the second finger, spreading them apart and scissoring them to open his passage.

 

Draco blinked in surprise. Harry was doing that to himself? He looked at the dark haired man, who had thrust out his groin in order to push his fingers further into his body. Harry was enjoying this. The rosy cock was leaking fluid onto Harry's thigh each time it bounced and swung as Harry moved his fingers in and out of his arse. Draco's own cock had hardened again, and his breathing sped up as he watched the erotic display in front of him.

 

Harry finally pulled his fingers out and scrunched them into the sheets. He straddled Draco, and positioned the weeping cock at his entrance. He looked down at Draco.

 

"Yes?" he asked, looking into the grey eyes for confirmation of this next step they would be taking together.

 

"Merlin, yes." Draco replied and Harry took the other man into his body. Draco opened his mouth as his cock was engulfed . So warm, so tight. Oh my good grief, he thought. Harry moved down and down until his arse sat flush against Draco's lap. Harry's cock sat straight out, becoming darker as Draco watched it. Harry wiggled and sighed in pleasure, then rocked his hips slowly. His movements began to speed as he searched to push Draco's cock against his prostate. As he panted and breathed heavily, Draco began to thrust upwards. Harry leant down to kiss Draco's lips and Draco grabbed onto his arse, squeezing it. The tighter grip made Harry buck forwards. Draco squeezed again, and Harry gasped aloud. He thrust his hips, cock dancing wildly. Leaning to catch Draco's lips he sucked and pulled at the lips. His cock was caught between their two bodies, rubbing between their stomachs, catching the head on belly buttons as they moved and making him whimper with desire. Draco's hands pushed and pulled Harry's arse to move him. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was Harry. Harry making him feel this way. Harry who had wanted him since school. Harry who had asked him to dinner, and made him feel safe, and horny, and who looked at him as if he were the centre of his world.

 

Harry suddenly called out. "Draco!" and Draco felt the warmth around his cock contract in pulses, even as he felt the cock between them shudder, and a warm wetness splash and pool on his stomach. Harry had come. Harry had come without either of them touching his cock. Harry's arse still twitched, and Draco held onto his hips and thrust hard three more times before he too was coming. He spurted deep within Harry, moving his hips and emptying his cock into the warm body above.

 

Harry sighed as he curled over Draco, his face breathing into Draco's neck, his body unmoving and exhausted. He flinched slightly as Draco's cock softened and slipped out of him. He summoned his wand and cleaned the sheets and themselves of the oil and semen that was starting to tingle and itch. He pulled the sheets and cover until they were both lying underneath.

 

"You'll stay?" he asked Draco. Draco leaned towards him, capturing his lips and kissing him soundly.

 

"For as long as you'll have me, Harry," he murmured against Harry's ear as he cuddled him towards his body.

 

"Forever then," Draco heard as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

 

_End_

 

 

 

 


End file.
